The New Doctor
by Nervousneurotic
Summary: When a new doctor comes to Sacred Heart what will happen? Will any of JD's relationships change? Will they change for the better or the worse? Eventually slash.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Scrubs it is copyrighted by Bill Lawrence. There ya happy, Copyright peoples? :( Man...I wish I owned Scrubs. If I did Dr. Cox and the Janitor would have their way with JD...repeatedly!**

_I knew today that a new doctor was coming to join the staff of Sacred Heart. And that this said doctor was gonna be a lady. So maybe I could find something very manly to say to her that she'll instantly fall in love with me. Well I got to say that she wouldn't be the first one._

"Elliot was the first one to instantly fall in love with me."_ Well Okay, maybe I'm lying to make myself feel better about that old relationship, but trust me there have been quite a few women to actually do that._

"Excuse me?" _Oops. It looks like I've walked into the hospital and said that last part out loud. Then I felt something hard against the left side of my face, and then it hit me. Elliot had smacked me._

"I cannot believe you just hit me, girlfriend!" JD was talking like a diva. It was a joke but it didn't do well for a first impression...especially since there happened to be a new doctor and that doctor just witnessed what was supposed to be a joke.

"Aw. Elliot you didn't tell me you had a gay best friend." The new girl obviously couldn't tell when people were joking around.

"Oh! Uh no. I'm no-" The blonde tramp JD actually called a friend, stopped him mid sentence. She figured she might as well have some fun and this was definitely the chance to sabotage JD's chances with the new doctor.

"Oopsies! I'm sorry Hillary. I don't know how I forgot about him. This is JD, It's short for John Dorian. He has to have something cuter and more attractive than 'John' so he uses JD instead. It really gains a tiny bit more of a chance with guys...and by the way he is totally in love with Dr. Cox! He won't admit to it, but he follows Cox like a puppy all day long so you can tell he has a crush." Hillary turned and smiled genuinely at JD. He was offended that Elliot didn't think his name was attractive. It seemed Hillary wasn't a homophobe but there was something bitter about the smile she just threw him. JD looked far up to his left and immediately zoned out.

_Everything was surrounded by bubbles and JD looked up only to see Hillary peel off her mouth and chuck it at him. Knocking him into a bubble that rose higher and higher until finally it exploded making him disappear along with the soapy liquid. _

"JD!" Elliot smacked him again to knock him from his stupid daydream. Pretty hard too, 'cause his face was tingling from the hit. "Finally! JD this is Hillary Freeman. Hillary you already know his name. Now let's get going before they quit serving pizza in the cafeteria!" Even before Dr. Freeman could react Elliot grabbed her hand and pulled her in the direction of the cafeteria.

"...Those were the most awkward things I've ever heard Elliot say." JD frowned to himself and then his thoughts were interrupted by an sharp whistle.

"Yes. I do have to agree with you on this one, Charlotte. Everybody knows you're not gay!"

"Thank you, Dr. Cox!"

"Hey! Don't get to happy now otherwise you'd be gay. I was gonna say 'Everybody knows you're not gay. You just wear dresses, use girly scented shampoos and conditioners, and think you're a woman. Therefore you don't think that you are a man, so you can't be gay for that very reason. You are clueless about you're gender. I honestly suggest you should see a shrink."

JD's smile was gone and out the door about two minutes ago and he had to admit that when Perry started a rant there was no telling when he was going to stop, so he usually ignored and blocked out most of it and turned them into more positive comments. Something like this: 'Elizabeth, you'll never be a good doctor at this rate!' To 'Newbie, You're one of the best doctors I've ever known and now I will give you a hug!' Well, that last hug part would never happen...until JD faked his own death, but he knew those were along the lines of what "The Coxinator" had been trying to tell him for a very long time but just couldn't voice them because he was too shy and embarrassed.

"Newbie! You, idiot. Get back to your patients before a kick your scrawny ass out that window there!"_ Something is wrong otherwise Coxie would have just pushed me out and taken my patients from me. Maybe he was completely stressed or just too tired to take care of all the people in the room I don't know, but his voice was somewhat tense. It reminds me of that time with that new medical student, Krist- It all made prefect sense...well just barely. Dr. Cox was in love with someone!_

"So, Dr. Cox. What girl has caught your eye this time?" Before JD knew it he was kicked out of the room which meant he now no longer had any work left to do in Sacred Heart. He made his way to his locker and found the Janitor opening it. Just opening it!

"What do you think your doing!?" JD jerked the book from the Janitor's hold and hugged it to his chest. It was his diary that he'd kept since day one in this hospital but he finally had an explanation for all the things the Janitor knew about him that he had never voiced out loud.

"Why were you reading my diary, It's very very personal! What's wrong with you!?"

"I was reading your diary 'cause I wanted to know more about you...and there is nothing wrong with me other than the fact that my parents always abused me by not ever listening to any of my problems or any of my hopes or dreams. In case you didn't know I didn't plan to be a Janitor...I wanted to be a doctor just like you are. _You_ won't even listen to any of my problems. I'm sorry I read your diary. It was wrong and it was a completely terrible thing to do..." When the Janitor started walking away JD began to feel the guilt sink through to the center of his body. He couldn't believe the Janitor had a bad childhood. _It must be the reason he always lies to me and hurts me: he was trying to get some attention from me. He might actually want to be my friend._

"Janitor, Wait!" The Janitor turned around with the expected sad face that made JD feel even worse than he did the second before.

"What do you want, Dorian?"

"...Janitor come here and sit down with me." The Janitor made his way to JD and sat leaning against the wall next to young doctor.

"I'll listen to your problems, okay?" Janitor nodded and leaned closer in the direction of JD and began whispering quietly into his ear.

"My only problem in this place is you." _At that precise moment I felt my heart sink. He tricked me. AGAIN! I decided I shouldn't be wasting my time here. I was off from work. I got up off the hospital floor, grabbed my bag from my locker, and started making my way to the exit._ _The last thing that I heard from the hospital was: ' Tricked ya again, Dorian!' Honestly I don't know why I fell for it._

_As I was riding Sasha home, I thought about the new girl today. I hadn't gotten to say much to her but To be completely honest she didn't seem too nice to me. _

**Well that's the end of this chapter! I hope all you guys enjoyed this short chapter. I've had this idea for awhile now so I'll be updating everyday or two. By the way I don't think Elliot is a tramp. She is my second favorite Scrubs character Kim being in first.**

**:)**


	2. chapter 2

**Well here is the second chap! I hope you guys enjoy it!**

Elliot's Pov

When I was showing Hillary around the hospital and introducing her to everyone I realized Dr. Cox was hesitant to shake her hand. If I didn't know him I would think that maybe he had a little crush on her....FRICK! Maybe he does have a crush on her! I'm going to go tell Carla!

"Carla, Carla!"

"Something wrong, Elliot? Turk didn't check out some slutty patient, did he?" Elliot shook her head from side to side then looked at Carla with the biggest grin she could manage.

"Carla, I think Dr. Cox has a crush on Hillary!" Carla's eyes widened. Sure Perry had fell in love with a few women before but Hillary was not his usual type of girl. She had long blonde hair, bright jade eyes, and she had a bubbly personality which he usually couldn't stand.

"Are you sure he has a crush on her?" Carla wouldn't believe that Cox could fall for someone like her.

"...W-well no. I'm not one hundred percent sure but that's why I want you to confront him about it and insist you could get her to go out with him. If he turns the offer down then I'll buy you what ever you want from that new doughnut shop." Carla accepted and began walking away from her usual position at the nurses office and left a very excited Elliot to gossip with Laverne.

Carla's Pov

When I finally found Dr. Cox he was finishing his last patients chart. No doubt he would soon be leaving after having one last check on all of his patients, so I smacked him on the shoulder to get his attention.

"Dr. Cox, do you like Dr. Freeman?" For the first time in all the years I've worked here I saw Cox and he looked like a deer in headlights. I can't believe Elliot could've noticed that something weird was going on with him.

"If you like her I can get her to go on a date with you. She really wants a boyfriend you know and you seem like her type of man." At that moment I knew I had him because he started to smile a little bit.

"Thanks Carla you really are the only one in this hellhole that can understand me."

"Not the only one. Elliot was the one who figured out you like Hillary." Cox seemed a little freaked but not for the reason I thought.

"Dr. Cox, you like me?" Cox just nodded. "Okay then. You wanna go out once your done with your patients?"

"Oh absolutely, Hillary." I've never seen Perry so...excited. It was really weird. Well my business here was done too bad I won't be getting that doughnut though. With Turk and JD in the apartment I usually never get any doughnuts 'cause they usually eat them all. I got to say I was really surprised when Elliot was nowhere to be found at the nurses station.

"Where's Elliot, Laverne?"

"She asked me what kind of doughnuts you liked and then she headed off somewhere." I smiled I'm glad Elliot is such a good friend...if only she could be this good to her dates.

Elliot's Pov

I was really surprised when I got to the doughnut shop. Why? Because Turk and JD were there. It didn't surprise me they were there buying doughnuts it just surprised me that I happened to walk in and they were there...It's weird if we end up in the same place after work except for the bar. We usually hang out together there. Well I can't let them distract me I have to buy a whole box of chocolate doughnuts with sprinkles for Carla. It didn't surprise me they didn't notice me at all after all they were eying a lot of the doughnuts. So I payed for the dozen I picked out and took them to Carla.

"Elliot, You didn't have to buy me any." I smiled and tucked some of my hair behind my ear.

"Well, you just go ahead and do a bunch stuff for me, like, everyday so I went and bought you some doughnuts." Me, Carla, and Laverne all had a doughnut and started talking our usual gossip.

JD's Pov

Lately Hillary has been looking at me different when I follow Dr. Cox around. She almost looks mad to me, so I asked Turk and he said I was just imagining it but I knew I wasn't. I decided I would ask Hillary abut and see what was wrong. I found her in the elevator and me and her were the only ones in it so I could ask her about it now.

"Why have you been looking at me like I made you mad? Is something wrong?" She then glared at me the way she had been for awhile now.

"Yes something is wrong. It's you that's wrong. Stop trying to steal Perry from me!" I was stunned. She was angry because she thought I was trying to take Dr. Cox from her.

"I would never do that, Hill." She then started to bang her head and face against the elevator wall. Was she completely nuts!? I grabbed her shoulders and tried to get her to stop, but by the time I pulled her away her nose was bleeding and so was her lip.

"What were you doing, Hillary!?" She smiled and I was sure she was just pure insane. The elevator door opened and she ran out and over to Dr. Cox.

"Hillary! What happened to you!?" Dr. Cox looked infuriated, ready to kill someone.

"JD hit me, Perry!" What!? Unfortunately it looks like I'm the one who he's gonna kill and what terrifies me is that everyone on the floor looks like they believe I'm the one who did it. They all knew me better than that didn't they? Dr. Cox was completely convinced I did it and punched me in the face. This was going to suck because she had a permanent job here at Sacred Heart.

…One Week Later...

This entire week Hillary has been accusing me of doing things that she did wrong. Like for instance she cut a patients IV and said I did it, knocked over the Janitor's cleaning cart, told him I did it, and told Elliot I said she was fat which I got smacked for. This was becoming very tiring. Will it ever end? Probably not...

**Well guys that's the end of chapter 2. I know Coxie is kind of OOC in this but it's hard to keep him in character ya know? This kinda sucks 'cause the story is going at a very fast pace though...oh well... Hope you guys enjoyed this chapie!** **^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well here is chapter 3 you guys.**

JD's Pov (again)

All because of Hillary none of my friends believe me, not even Turk! Here I thought people knew me better than this especially Turk after all we've been through together. Well I'm always expecting the worst now so I'm prepared for what ever goes wrong.

As I was making my way to the cafeteria I was grabbed and pulled into a room. To my surprise it was the Janitor and all his Janitor friends.

"What do you want?" I was actually very curious none of them seemed angry , they actually looked somewhat sad.

"Well...We don't think what your friends are doing is right. They know you better than Hillary and yet they believe her and not you. Do you think that is even fair? Obviously no. So your hanging out with me for awhile until she gets caught. Okay, Scooter?"

"Sure...why are you helping me though?" This I was dying to know.

"I'm the only one who gets to torture you and make you miserable. That's why I'm here." He placed his hand on my shoulder and I finally realized we were friends no matter what he or anyone else said. He was just like a brother.

"Thanks so much. I appreciate what you're doing." I smiled and we both stepped out of the custodial closet accidentally hitting someone passing by. It was Doug and when he caught sight of me he ran off down the hall. Everyone believing I actually hurt Hillary is really starting to make me feel angry. I can't wait until she gets caught.

"Don't let it bother you, Scooter. You'll have people sucking up to you when she gets kicked out of here. Let's go get some lunch. I'm starving." With that we were headed down to the cafeteria.

When me and the Janitor got our food we sat down at a table far away from Dr. Cox and the others. Unfortunately Hillary decided she could just join in.

"Hey, JD." Hillary smiled at me and I had to be honest with myself, she scared me a little bit.

"Get away from us. We know you're just a big phony so get out of here." Janitor got rid of her but she was staring at us from beside of Dr. Cox. We decided to just get up and dump our trays. My pager went off but so did someone else's in the room I had no time to look back and I left my friend behind. Once I arrived in Mr. Patterson's room he was already being taken care of by some doctor but nothing was working and he ended up dying. There were four doctors around him so why was I paged if he was being taken care of already? There wasn't anything I could've done.

I decided to just hang around on the hospital roof since all of my patients were stable. Looking at all the clouds in the sky calmed me a little, but then the door to the roof opened and then closed.

"So, JD. Do you wanna talk?" I could tell it was Hillary, but I didn't want to turn around. I didn't want to look at her.

"JD, What did I do to you to make you so angry?" I was so pissed! Was she really this unable to function like a normal human being?

"You messed up a whole bunch of things and told everyone I did it! The worst thing is that you slammed your face against the elevator wall and told everyone that I beat you up and now none of my friends will believe or talk to me!" I didn't get an answer and just as was about to turn around to face her I was shoved hard. At first I didn't really know what was happening but then it occurred to me that I was falling from the hospital roof and fast too.

Janitor's Pov

When I was cleaning up some ice cream on the sidewalk I heard a yell. I looked up only to find that Scooter was falling from the roof. I wasn't going to let him splatter across the sidewalk I already had enough to clean up. Once he fell into my arms his eyes had widened and he started to clutch the fabric of my shirt into his pale hands. He was obviously freaked out. Several doctors were out in the parking lot. Angry doctor and blonde doctor were just walking out of the front doors and saw Scooter in my arms realizing that something was going on. I looked up and saw Hillary or whatever her name was looking over the edge.

"Oh my god! JD jumped off roof! Is he okay!?" I could tell that bitch was happy about this. You could just tell she pushed him over. Scooter had regained his senses and jumped out of my arms.

"SHE PUSHED ME!" Angry doctor looked angrier than usual and he stormed off. Blonde doctor looked sad, shook her head, and began to walk away. Soon enough the entire parking lot was empty and me and 'JD' were the only ones left. A few tears fell from his ashen face and he started quiver.

"WHY WON'T ANYONE BELIEVE ME!?"

**Well that's the end of chapter three. Sorry It's so short. I do realize people might hate me for doing this to JD or hate Hillary...heh heh well anyway here's my smile! ^_^**

**I know everyone would believe JD but doing this makes the story more interesting! Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I honestly thought after the first few comments that nobody would read this story and that I should just stop writing the story but when I finally checked my email I saw how many people had added this story to their story alert subscription, the one who added me as one of their favorite authors, and those who actually found my story very interesting. I don't know how long you guys will keep reading but I'm happy to write for ya! So here is chapter 4 :D**

The treatment I was getting was nowhere close to fair and I didn't know how much more I could take before snapping. The Janitor was the only one keeping me sane, if not for him I would be in the nut house right now. I needed to get Turk on my side again he could really help me...he always has. I smiled to my self and remembered the time he made blue hand prints all over the walls and replaced the water in the Janitor's cart with blue paint. He also helped get back at the Janitor at times and strangely now I was hanging with him more than Turk.

…I have to get Turk back!

When I passed Carla at the nurses office she gave me a dirty look. I just shrugged it off and began to search for Turk. I checked the on-call room and thank god he was there.

"Turk, we need to talk." He didn't seem the least bit angry. Actually he was smiling and I was really off guard when he hugged me.

"It's nice to talk to you again. I've been dying to talk to you, JD." I was confused. Did he just say he had been dying to talk to me?

"Turk, what are you talking about? I thought you hated me..." He slapped me suddenly.

"_Me_ hate _you_? Are you serious, JD? I'll always love you!...in a manly way of course." I smiled even though my face hurt a little. The assurance made me happier, but I still didn't know why he hadn't been talking to me lately.

"...Then why haven't you been talking to me?"

"I haven't been because Carla believes that you hurt Hillary and she doesn't want me talking to you. She thinks it's a bad influence. I hate it when she baby's me and tells me who I should and shouldn't hang out with." I nodded. I didn't think Carla of all people would have believed that dumb lie but you never know.

"By the way I know that you didn't beat Hillary, JD." We hugged again and when we had our arms wrapped around each other I started to think maybe, just maybe things **_would_** get better. When finally I pulled away I looked him in the eye.

"Turk, will you help me and the Janitor prove that Hillary's the one who has been causing all of this trouble?" He gave me a huge grin. I grinned back.

"Sure I will, Vanilla Bear." With that Turk and I opened the door and stepped out of the on-call room. As we rounded the corner we bumped into the Janitor.

"Well you guys are you ready to get started and ruin Hillary Freeman's career and life?"

"We sure are, Janitor!" Turk was more excited about this than I was and when he's excited about getting something done he gets it done. That was going to make this even easier.

...A Few Days Later...

For the past few days me, Turk, and the Janitor were trying to catch Hillary. It turns out it was harder than it sounded. She wouldn't ever do anything wrong when we were around her. Finally I decided that I would have to talk to her for her to blame things on me. So when I go to talk to her Turk and the Janitor will be in charge of the camcorder.

"So Hillary..." I knew I didn't have to say much for her to do something wrong on purpose and blame it on me. My very presence made her start the blame game. Though what she did

wasn't what I was expecting from her. At first she walked out of the room and I thought she wouldn't come back in but instead she came back into the room with a pair of scissors. It's only when she locked the door and closed the blinds did I realize what she was most likely going to do.

"Okay, JD. This isn't going to hurt one bit." I couldn't just let her slice me up. Want her to get caught but not by killing me! I decided that it was time to be a man. Unfortunately being a man consisted of being slapped, tripped, pinned to the ground, stabbed in the shoulder, thigh, and forearm. I managed to push her off and stand up, but she immediately placed the scissors in my hands and then the door flew open. It was Dr. Cox. He had kicked the door in and I'm sure the first thing he saw when he entered the room was me all bloodied and beaten with a pair of scissors in my right hand.

"Why the hell did you do this to yourself!?" He jerked the scissors out of my hand and lifted me up by the collar of my scrubs, "Do you want to die!? DO YOU!?" I slapped his hand from my scrubs top and ran out of the room. He believed Hillary. Again. Being so angry and torn tears began spilling over the edge and they just kept falling. I just couldn't stop it no matter how hard I tried.

"_...I'm proud of you."_

"_You did a good job, newbie."  
_

I continued to remember the old relationship we had before Hillary came here to Sacred Heart...before she ruined everything. Sure Cox acted like he hated me but I knew deep down that he respected me as a doctor and that he thought of me as a friend. Breaking down wasn't really me...I almost never cry. So why am I now? My heart began to ache and that's when I actually acknowledged that I loved Dr. Cox. Romantically? I don't exactly know. I hurried my way out of the hospital completely ignoring the two yelling my name from behind.

I'd been laying in my bed listening to my ipod. Only when one of my favorite songs started playing did I start thinking about everyone at work, how everyone's changing...

_You say you wander your own land_  
_But when I think about it_  
_I don't see how you can _  
_You're aching, you're breaking_  
_And I can see the pain in your eyes  
Says everybody's changing  
And I don't know why _

_So little time  
Try to understand that I'm_  
_Trying to make a move just to stay in the game  
I try to stay awake and remember my name_  
_But everybody's changing  
And I don't feel the same _

_You're gone from here  
And soon you will disappear  
Fading into beautiful light  
Cause everybody's changing  
And I don't feel right _

**Well you guys that's the end to chapter 4. I'm actually happy my story is starting to go somewhere 'cause I originally had only planned to the part where Hillary pushed JD off the roof. I feel that by writing this story I might be becoming a better author. Please Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**~After reading over my past chapters I realized how crappy my writing style is. I'm going to try and change but it will be after this story is done and over with. Anywayz on with the chapter!:D~**

After listening to a few more songs I started to tend to my wounds. None of them were deep which was a good thing. I really didn't want to go back tomorrow but I know I can't just give up and let Hillary take control. When I got nice, cozy, and my injuries weren't stinging anymore everything was peaceful enough for me to fall asleep. As I expected it didn't take very long to drift off.

"_I...i love you, Dr. Cox!" _

…

"_Get the hell away from me!" I wasn't the least bit surprised that he was completely disgusted with me, yet I ended up crying._

"_I love you damn it! Why the hell don't you respect me!?"_

I jumped up from the comfortable spot in the bed and began to cry again. I've been surprised with myself lately. Sadness was beginning to take over the rest of my emotions and that would probably get in the way of my plans in the near future. At this point I knew I was in love with Dr. Cox romantically but I probably wouldn't be talking to him anytime soon. When the loneliness was getting to be too much I picked up the phone and dialed Turk.

"Hey, JD**.**...Are you okay? What happened today?"

"I got in a little scrap with Hillary is all. It's really no big deal."

"No big deal!? JD you were bleeding! It was a big deal!"

"Turk, just shut up, okay!?...Just call Janitor..." There were a few uncomfortable moments of silence until the Janitor picked up his phone.

"Hello? Just kidding. I have caller ID....Um, Scooter. Can you please tell me what happened earlier today?" I really didn't want to talk about it and just hung up on both of them. I lay back down on the bed and decided to try and go back to sleep. After all I would be needing all the rest I could get if I really wanted to catch Hillary.

**...The next day...**

Once at Sacred Heart I parked Sasha and met up with Turk and Janitor.

"Hey you guys." Their eyes caught my bandaged arm and they were obviously worried about it.

"Don't worry. They weren't deep so there isn't anything to be freaked out about." I gave them a reassuring smile and I don't think that they completely believed me. We all made out way through the front doors and since I wasn't working today the Janitor gave me a uniform and a hat so people wouldn't recognize me quite as easily. Also, because Turk was a surgeon, he didn't really have to work until someone came in really needing surgery or it was one of his patients days to go into surgery. So we were all pretty much free to do some extra spying on Hillary.

"DORIAN!" That voice was all too familiar and I began to run in the opposite direction ** it **was coming from. It turns out that uniform didn't disguise me as well as we had thought it would.

"Damn it, Dorian. Stop running!" I came to an abrupt stop and let him catch up to me for some strange reason.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Cox grabbed my shoulders and I could feel my injury from yesterday's mishap with Hillary start to bleed again. He tightened his grip on me and I could feel the moisture coming to my eyes.

"Stop it! You're hurting me!" The pressure lightened and I looked up at him. There was definitely anger present on his face but there was also what looked like worry.

"Why were you hurting yourself yesterday?" I didn't want to tell the truth because Iknew he wouldn't believe me but sometimes the truth is all you _**can **_tell.

"...Hillary did it not me..." I looked at him again and rage was dominating his features now. He opened his mouth to speak but I simply cut him off 'cause I didn't want to hear anyone defend that bitch anymore.

"I don't care! Sure you like her but who have you known longer? Everyone just assumed Hillary was telling the truth but you all know me better than that. Why would I beat up a girl? Besides I'm not that strong so how couldn't any girl I tried to hurt beat the crap out of me, huh? You tell me that, Perry." Cox was at an obvious loss for words and I felt I had won an argument with him for once which made me a tad bit happier. Unfortunately it didn't take away the uneasy feeling I got when I was around him. I walked away from him and headed to the on-call room which was now our secret base. When I found them the were eating pizza.

"Ooh, Pizza." The tasty pepperoni and cheese covered bread only took my problems away for a few seconds and then I started to think about Dr. Cox again.

"JD!"

"What happened?"

"Your eyes are watering. Your not choking are you? Did something happen to you?"

_'Yes'_

"No. Nothing happened, Turk." '_Except I've fallen in love with Dr. Cox'_ I glanced over at the Janitor who had fallen asleep with a piece of pizza resting itself across his eyes. I leaned against the wall and closed my eyes. Just trying to rest them but I ended up falling asleep. Though when I woke up my eyes met with Turk's ass.

"Ahhh!"

"Ahhh!...What the hell, JD?!"

"Oh nothing. Except I woke up to your scrubs covered cheeks!" Janitor started to stir and a few seconds later me and Turk heard a huge yawn from the bed.

"Guys, we've only been asleep for an hour now. We have to get cracking!"

* * *

**Turk's Pov**

I'm almost positive were all going to get Hill busted today. Why? Because she seems a little antsy. Now that could be a good thing and a bad thing. Good: 'Cause she might be clumsy when she's nervous. Bad: 'Cause she might be more unpredictable. I'm hoping for the best and crossing my fingers. I'm going to be the first one to move in for the kill. I calmly walked over to the psycho and braced myself for the worst.

"Hey, Hillary. You wanna have lunch outside in the park with me later?" She smiled and for a minute it seemed she was just like any other ordinary woman.

"Sure, Christopher. I would like that." She smiled again. _'Don't fool yourself, Turk! She's a ____whack _ _job!'_ So I had accomplished my mission. Now all we have to wait until lunch comes around.

**JD's Pov**

Okay, so Turk got the job done and later we would prove that Hillary was a dirty liar. Dr. Cox had to see it so we would have to fool him into coming to the park this afternoon. I know how too! I skipped over to Hillary and started humming unnecessarily loud. When she looked at me I just grinned.

"What are you so happy about?"

"Oh, Nothing." She yanked me over to her patient, ripped out his IV, and placed it in my hand. I saw this coming long before it happened because she does this every time she gets the chance.

"Dr. Dorian ripped out another patients IV!" Kelso came over munching on a muffin and glared until he swallowed.

"Dorian, if you keep this up I'm going to fire you!"

"Sorry, Dr. Kelso..." He walked off and Hillary stood smirking. I pulled the door shut and gave my best sad face.

"Look, Hillary...I'm tired of being blamed for everything you purposely screw up...so..." Hillary, being so happy that she was winning (or so she thought), didn't even realize Cox was watching us through the glass.

"...You've won..." I unclipped my name tag and removed my stethoscope, handed them to her, and walked out of the room. When I stepped out of the front hospital doors I smiled and headed to the park. Hillary thought she won our battle but I was the one who was truly victorious.

**~Sorry if there are any mistakes I didn't have the time to edit it tonight! :(Ok that's the end of chapter 5. Trust me the story is getting to a point. Please Review.~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey you guys. It took me a little longer to write this chapter mainly because I got lazy and ended up watching season 4 of Scrubs on dvd. Hehe. Anywayz if you read this in every chapter and the ending part as well I want you to put % at the end of your review. K? :)**

**Turk's Pov**

Every few minutes during Mr. Jenkins appendectomy I kept constantly checking my watch. It was almost time to get Hillary and go to the park. The surgery was almost completed but knowing Hill she might just have forgotten about it...Oops! Got to stay focused on my patient before I end up killing him!

**Cox's Pov**

I know I should've done something and stopped JD from walking out of here but there was something about his attitude...he was waking being sad. I could tell because he used to do it his first year here so I would hug him...what is he...planning to do?

**Back 2 Turk's Pov**

Now that I'm done with surgery I've got to go find Hillary. I ran to the nurses station as quickly as I could. Just as I was about to ask Carla is she had seen Hillary I saw her in her streets headed towards the elevator. Unfortunately for me I didn't get there in time so I had to take the stairs. I didn't find her on the first floor so I made my way to the third. Since no one was on the third floor, because it was going to be repainted later, I spotted Hill immediately.

"Hey, Turk? Could you come here for a second and check this door I think it's broken." I slowly nodded and started to walk over to her. Opening and closing the door one time I noticed there was nothing wrong with it. Hillary pulled a key from her jean pocket.

"What is that?" I tensed a little. What could that key possibly be for? "What's the key for, Hill?" She gave me a huge grin full of pearly whites.

"This key is for you. Here take it." I reached for the key laying in her palm and she freakin' twisted my arm around in one of those wrestle moves and forced me into the room! Closing the door quickly and locking it with her key. She's clever and very strong but there was one fault in her plan. Hah! Doors, even if they're locked, open from the inside! I tried twisting the knob but there was an extent to how far it would twist...no fault in her plan...that must be what was wrong with the door. She must've caught on to me, Janitor, and JD's plan. Damn! What if she's headed to the park!? I gotta call JD! During the search of my scrubs pockets. I didn't find my cellphone anywhere. I hurried to the window just in time to see Hillary leaving the hospital in her Honda...in the direction of the park, too...What the hell could've happened to my cellphone!?

**Carla's Pov**

Earlier while I was hugging Turk I snuck his cellphone from his pocket. (Surprising he didn't notice) I really hope he didn't need it for anything. Oh, here comes Elliot and Kieth with the Chinese food!

"Hey, Carla...Have you seen JD? I wanted to tell him I believe him and the Janitor about everything they've said about Hillary and that I'm on their side now." I couldn't believe Elliot wouldn't trust Hillary. She such an angel.

"Why do you think that, Elliot?"

"Because I saw her throw my stethoscope away and then when I confronted her about it she lied about it to my face, Carla. MY FACE!"

**JD's Pov**

While I was at the park I met this Adam guy. We sat down on a bench and talked for the longest time. Though I was enjoying myself I kept wondering what was taking Turk so very long. He should've been here by now.

"Oh...I've been having trouble with this girl at my work. Her name is Hillary and I'm gonna get her caught for all the terrible thing shes been doing to-"

I stopped because even though I liked Adam he didn't seem to care that much about me. Why do I think this? Because he just pulled something terrifying out of his jacket pocket...a gun.

"W...W-what are you doing, Adam? I though we were..friends..." He laughed and pulled me closer to him, his hand resting on my thigh.

"Me befriending you? Are you serious? You've been making my sister so angry. Ya know, Hillary...Of course...You're cute enough for me to spare you if you...I cut him off in my mind. I didn't want to do anything with this man. Even if he would spare my life...probably lying anyway. Adam began to lean in and I panicked. Thankfully someone familiar to me interrupted what he was about to do to me.

"Don't get any crazy ideas, Adam. We're killing him not having sex with him." More like rape! I began to mentally scream, almost to the point of actually believing that maybe someone could here me.

"C'mon, Hillary. He's so pretty, much like a girl if I might add. Just let me do what I want with him then you can kill him however you want." What the hell is wrong with this family!? I stilled on the bench trying to think of ways to escape. Most of them were impossible to manage since Adam had a freaking gun! Think JD, think! Nothing ever came to mind until The homicidal siblings started to argue back and forth. This was a possible escape. I jumped to my feet and began to run and man was I fast. I though I could make it out of the park but I was really far away from the entrance.

"Hey! Stop running!" I didn't listen I don't wanna die and I certainly don't want my body to become some play thing for Adam. Almost half way through the park I heard the loudest popping sound and felt tremendous pain in my lower back...technically it was sort of my butt.

"Dorothy? Are ya here?" That's Dr. Cox! Oh my god what if he's killed because of me? I looked up to see Coxie hurrying towards me.

"What happened to you, Newbie?"

"Run, Dr. Cox. Get away from here. Hillary and her brother have a gun and they're coming!" But he didn't leave he only pulled me up into his arms and started to run in the direction of the entrance. We didn't make it too far before Adam caught back up to us.

"Stop running!" I knew what was coming and I really didn't want it to. Cox didn't stop running just like I didn't. I heard another loud pop and Perry dropped me making me tumble a few feet away and he fell to the ground. He had been shot just like I had. Adam kicked Cox in the head, knocking him out cold. What was going to happen to us and...were we going to be saved? Would anyone notice that we were missing? Mere seconds later I too was knocked unconscious.

**Jan's Pov**

I hope Turk and Scooter aren't having any trouble with Hillary. Unfortunately I couldn't be there because Kelso found me vandalizing the Sacred Heart sign to Sacred Fart. Ha! That always deserves a laugh.

**I know this chapter kinda sucked but ya know thats how I write so whatever. Sorry for all the pov's I know it gets old but they're easier for me to write. I really wish more people would review but it seems not too many people like the idea of nobody believing JD. Well whatever if you've been reviewing please continue it keeps me writing this story.**

**Don't forget the %! ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7

**~Well...here is chapter 7~**

I've been in this empty room for so long now...Every time I yell out the window nobody pays attention. Any other day I'm sure somebody would've come to help me of course things always go down in a bad way when me or JD is in trouble. It's getting darker outside and I haven't seen any sign of Hillary. I'm telling you I'm kind of worried (not that I wasn't from the start) If only I had my cellphone on me. Oh! It's the Janitor.

"Hey! Janitor It's me Turk!" I instantly got a reaction and he was running back into the hospital. Five minutes or so later he kicked the door in leaving me a bit freaked.

"What are you doing up here? I thought you were with Scooter." I almost couldn't respond. I couldn't believe that someone like JD could ever be caught up in a situation like this. I should've persuaded Carla that Hillary was lying about everything before this happened.

"Hillary locked me up here over an hour ago and JD was already at the park when she did. She might've done something to him knowing how weak he's always been...We have to call the police. At this point we've got no choice other than that." Janitor quickly agreed taking in how serious this had become. He pulled out his cellphone and I took it from him telling the woman on the other end of the phone what had been going on recently and that I knew where JD last was if not still there. When we arrived at the park, to mine and Janitor's horror, neither JD or Hillary were present. We assumed that they weren't here anymore but it still struck both of us like we hadn't even seen it coming. My eyes searched the grass for any sign of what happened and I immediately took in the sight of a patch of red on the ground. Shortly after I made the discovery of the blood the police started to arrive. Where was my best friend and what happened to him?

As he began to wake up he took note of JD sprawled out on the floor. Hair no longer styled in that ridiculous manner and now lay flat against his head, large bruise covering his left cheek stopping a little before it reached his eye, blood covering somewhere near his ass if not his ass, and his shoes weren't on his feet. The red head looked down and his shoes were gone as well. Why the hell would someone take their shoes? The younger of the two started to wake up and sat up, rubbing the left side of his pale face as he did so. Wincing as he sat on his wound.

"Where are we?" He looked at me clearly confused and scared. I didn't know myself so I just shook my head. He tried to get to his feet but fell back onto his hands and knees. I watched as tears started to fall silently down his face. I'm sure he didn't want me to see him but right now, It was okay.

"I'm sorry." He didn't even really do anything I was the one who had decided to go to the park and see what was going on. Absolutely no reason to apologize. Everything was silent and it was really unnerving.

"Hey. Come here, newbie." He looked at me his eyes lit up just the tiniest bit. He began crawling slowly over to me and when he stopped and sat in front of me.

"Closer, newbie." Eventually he got pretty close but not close enough for me so I pulled him closer and wrapped my arms around him feeling his head on my chest and the little pain in my groin from where he was sitting in between my legs. I knew the kid was hurt emotionally and physically so I had to comfort him somehow and this is what I came up with. I ran my fingers through his hair hoping that we would both be safe again soon.

Turk's Pov

I sat with Carla at home so worried that I could barely do anything that I would normally do. Knowing JD could possibly be dead right now I felt like puking. When would the police find him? I can't stand that I actually got tricked by that damn Hillary. I gotta think positive thoughts but...it's almost impossible to do now...

**That's the end. It was short and kinda rushed but that's because I'm stumped I know how I want the story to end but I have no idea what to right in between now and then. If you have any ideas I could use please send me a message telling me what you want to happen. Just a brief summary though. I don't know if I can finish this story all on my own so ya know I suck a little.**


End file.
